hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 Series 2, Episode 39 (Machines in the city)
Machines in the city is the thirty-ninth episode from Hi-5 Series 2. Segments *NATHAN pretends to be a demolishing and building crane. *CHARLI pretends to be a demolishing crane too. *KATHLEEN plays with traffic lights but Jup Jup takes away its colours. *CHARLI checks out the traffic lights before crossing the street. *TIM uses a sound sampler to make city sounds. *CHARLI climbs to the top floor of the tallest building in the city. *Chats tells KELLIE a story about Kevin the Koala. *CHARLI pretends to be an airplane. *[[You Can't See Me|KATHLEEN sings You Can't See Me.]] *SHARING STORIES: Nathan tells us a story about a little but strong crane (Tim), and Charli doesn't believe that he can help on building until an elephant (Kathleen) from Kellie's circus get stuck in a wheelbarrow. Gallery Nathan S2 E39.png Charli S2 E39 1.png Kathleen S2 E39.png Charli S2 E39 2.png Tim S2 E39.png Charli S2 E39 3.png Kellie S2 E39.png Charli S2 E39 4.png Kathleen You Can't See Me.png Sharing Stories S2 E39.png Trivia *In this episode, the segments except Sharing Stories were played just by their owners without any help. Songlets ;Shapes in space Pull it down, demolish Lift the heavy load Clearing the sight And picking up what fall Scoop it up, then dump it Dig, dig, dig Machines do the heavy work Because they're strong and big. Pull it down, demolish Swing the heavy ball Clearing the sight And picking up what fall Scoop it up, then dump it Dig, dig, dig Machines do the heavy work Because they're strong and big. ;Body move #01 Pull it down, demolish Swing that heavy ball Clearing the sight And picking up what fall Scoop it up and dump it Dig, dig, dig Machines do the heavy work Because they're strong and big. Pull it down, demolish Swing that heavy ball Clearing the sight And picking up what fall Scoop it up and dump it Dig, dig, dig Machines do the heavy work Because they're strong and big. ;Puzzles and patterns I like watching traffic lights, traffic lights are cool If we all watch the traffic lights we can learn the traffic rules Yeah, they say red stop, red stop Changes to green go, green go, green go, changes to yellow Yellow slow, yellow slow, changes to red stop. I like watching traffic lights, traffic lights are cool If we all watch the traffic lights we can learn the traffic rules Yeah, they say red stop, red stop Changes to green go... I like watching traffic lights, traffic lights are cool If we all watch the traffic lights we can learn the traffic rules Yeah, they say red stop, red stop Changes to green go, green go, green go, changes to yellow Yellow slow, yellow slow, changes to red stop. ;Body move #02 Red stop, red stop Changes to green go, green go, green go, changes to yellow Yellow slow, yellow slow, changes to red stop. ;Making music Sing a little city ditty Sounds it aloud and sound it ... Sing a little city ditty Let's make a city sound. Hear the jackhammer hammering Hear the coffee make a froth thing Hear the traffic signal signaling Hear the truck reversing. ;Body move #03 Lots of steps going up, up, up Up I go some more. Lots of steps righting up, up, up Up I go some more. ;Word play Kevin the koala came to the city To see all the sights The cars and the buildings and all the people rushing And the bright city lights. Kevin the koala, he looked all around This hustling bustling town He saw buses and trains and ... People in building and people in cars People at traffic lights and people from Mars. He saw people in building and people in cars People at traffic lights and people from Mars He looked all around to see all the sights And at the end of the day Kevin made a wish He wished for the night and the bright city lights. ;Body move #04 I am an airplane I am slick and fast I have my wings and jets And I take off with a blast I zoom above the city Admiring as I go I fly here and there Everywhere Zoom, zoom, zoom! I am an airplane I am slick and fast I have my wings and jets And I take off with a blast I zoom above the city Admiring as I go I fly here and there Everywhere Zoom, zoom, zoom! ;Filler song Wherever I look I see puzzles and numbers Like how many flowers in my garden are red? One, two, three, four Or should I count the blue ones instead? It's funny just what I can see (But there's one thing that you can't see and that's me) Wherever I look I see numbers and patterns Like how many letters in the alphabet A, B, C, D Or should I go backwards from Z? It's amazing just what I can see (But there's one thing that you can't see and that's me) Just look around Tell me what you see (Try your luck but you won't see me) Everywhere you go there are things to count (Everywhere I go there are tricks about) How many houses in the street? (How many toes are on your feet?) I can count everything I see (But there's one thing that you can't see and that's me) But there's one thing that I can't see (That's me!). ;Sharing stories I might be little but my engine's strong And if you need any lifting I can come along I can lift things high, I can carry them low Wayne the crane, that's me, you know. I might be little but my engine's strong And if you need any lifting I can come along I can lift things high, I can carry them low Wayne the crane, that's me, you know. He may be little but his engine's strong And when you need any lifting he can come along He can lift things high and carry them low Wayne the crane is the greatest, we know. Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Charli Robinson Category:Tim Harding Category:Episodes that starts with a Shapes in Space segment Category:Episodes that Nathan read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Episodes that segments are played without other's help Category:Ep about machines Category:Ep about the city Category:Ep about pretending Category:Ep about demolitions Category:Ep about building Category:Ep about cranes Category:Ep about stop & go Category:Ep about traffic lights Category:Ep about colours Category:Ep about sounds Category:Ep about climbing Category:Ep about buildings Category:Ep about curtains Category:Ep about koalas Category:Ep about Kevin the koala Category:Ep about stories & plays Category:Ep about airplanes & jets Category:Ep with Kathleen's you can't see me Category:Ep with filler songs Category:Ep about size Category:Ep about courage & strength Category:Ep about elephants Category:Ep about circus Category:Ep about helping